


Once Again 再一次 [首楼更新一二章

by Helaisme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helaisme/pseuds/Helaisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>弃权声明：文中一切人物归属JK罗琳女士<br/>警告：战后重返霍格沃茨设定 可能或有原创魔药或者魔法出现 德拉科第一人称视角出现 <br/>      而且，没有金妮！没有金妮！以上接受无能出门左拐 或右上爬窗 暂定月更 加更不定向<br/>      慢热,似乎很久以后才能看到肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again 再一次 [首楼更新一二章

Chapter 1$ 

 

第一章实际上是德拉科的梦境，呈现的哈利并非ooc,而是按照德拉科对哈利的第一印象所呈现的方式，同时也代表了德拉科自身对爱情的不确定和对于第一次相识并不完美的后悔。就笔者来说，这篇文章是给德拉科和哈利一个重新认识对方的机会，一个重新将两个人互相印刻在彼此灵魂里的机会。

 

[德拉科视角]

 

我几乎从没见过波特这么惊慌失措。

 

至少在我面前，事实是这样的。

 

当他不明所以的跟在我身后，我顿时感到一阵烦躁。他已经把我的生活搅得够乱了不是吗?难道这一次波特想往我头上倒一勺岩浆？哈，照他的个头可能有些困难。我深呼吸，努力让自己冷静下来。可是我似乎做不到。在心里咒骂过他以后，我下定主意把将他引到没人的地方。

 

我简直控制不住脸上的冷笑。并不是每一次都有人能顺利地阻止我们决斗。

 

再又一个拐角处，我停了下来。默不作声地戴上了马尔福的面具——我已经习惯了这种重量，那让我感到自己是真实存在的，并且高高在上。“有什么事，波特？”我很惊讶自己再也不能用一长串华丽的句子来讽刺他了，但我依旧希望他能听出我的冷漠与不耐烦。

 

“德拉科...哦不...马尔福，”他站定身体，似乎下了很大的决心要做什么重要的事似的。

 

我皱起眉头，那样严肃谨慎而一点也不莽撞的波特是我所不熟悉的。于是坏消息来了：我看不出他到底想做什么。同时我也确定他一定使用了大脑封闭术。

 

“我...呃...”他干巴巴的挤出了两个毫无疑义的单词。我能看到他绿色的眼睛在那厚厚的镜片下闪烁着奇怪的光芒。很好，波特又一次使我不安了。

 

“请？”我几乎祈祷他快点说出来，毕竟用话吊人胃口这样的事谁都不会好受。放在以前，只有我吊别人胃口的份儿。我的内心瑟缩了，那光辉而高贵的昨天已经永远地结束了。德拉科马尔福再也不是德拉科马尔福。可是在某种程度上，我仍旧是。

 

好吧。我承认自己真的没有做好迎接波特接下来那几个单词的准备。我听完之后，像是有变异的钻心咒一样不停地啄食我的脑袋，我的脖颈，我的全身。疼痛完全的席卷了我的躯体。我就是那可怜的吸血鬼，被木桩钉死在了墓地里一样定在地板上，一动不动。现在，我居然能幽默得想到目无法穿透霍格沃茨的石头地板。但是我是巫师，我可以做到。

 

波特站在我面前，这样的情况下他居然很冷静。他安详地说道，“马尔福，我知道这样很愚蠢，但我不得不说。因为我快要被折磨死了。”他看上去像是快要死掉一样，是真的意义上的死亡，那种灵魂碎裂而不得永生的死亡。波特突然从头到脚变成了另一种苍白，犹如明亮而坚定的火焰。他开始颤抖，然后轻声地说，“马尔福，我爱上你了。”

 

什 么

 

我的一切似乎都在迅速的扭曲。像是麻瓜的蒸汽机，我的耳朵开始冒烟。至少我这么觉得。心跳如同铁和或车轮之间紧密的撞击，是我的脸出现了诡异的红色。

 

然后，战栗的波特开始惊慌了。绝对是的。

 

他抬起右腿向后退了一步。他在做什么？一股无名的愤怒感灼烧着我，逼迫我吼叫出声。停下。别动。

 

波特笨拙的踩住了他的袍子。那真傻。我的大脑又开始重新运转了。他几乎摔了一跤，可是仍旧拼命的想要离开。波特根本就没有想过听完我的回答！他绝对是来戏弄我的！魔鬼在不停地朝我尖叫，鄙夷着我的懦弱。我想要拦住波特，不让他离开，至少等上那么一会儿，可是我眼前突然出现了了父亲的面容。

 

卢修斯依旧那么高傲。即使他背对着我，我也能想象出来他此时的模样。他冷淡的抬起下巴，俯视着我，冰冷的吐出他的蛇信：“德拉科，你是一个马尔福。”

 

于是，无形的锁链把我留在了原地，使我动弹不得。我的挣扎是毫无作用的。痛苦犹如海浪醍醐灌顶，将我淹没。最后使我意识到自己那早已无地自容的自尊。

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

ps.德拉科这样莫名其妙（对别人来说）的就休克昏迷的状况具有科学依据。还有睡衣为什么这么容易就被撕开的问题，我也不知道为什么：）。

 

噩梦对于人类来说难以摆脱，甚至对于巫师来说也是亦然。即使发明了好梦安眠魔药，为了防止药物成瘾医疗翼也不会给学生个体提供大量药剂。所以我没有任何办法面对面对彻夜的梦魇，只能独自一人在床上与那些尖锐的声音以及恐怖的各式各样奇怪的图形之中挣扎，直到阳光拨开一夜的黑暗，穿透床边的帷幔直直的刺穿眼皮扎进德拉克的眼睛里。往往在这时，我终于拥有了一点儿休息的时间，逃脱一切现实，不用面对一切的时间。我就经常这样从自己的尖叫声中苏醒，而帷幔之外的世界在无声咒的重重保护下很宁静。我只能感谢自己震颤耳膜的尖叫使自己的大脑能稍稍休克那么一会儿。

 

但是今天早上，我醒来时，清楚地意识到自己躺在床上。

 

是的，躺。梅林，我多久没有这样子醒过来了！我睁大着因为刚刚醒来朦胧不清的眼睛，不敢闭上，因为我再也不想回味梦里那个自己那种愚昧的无助的感觉。过了那么一段时间，我的泪腺醒了过来，眼泪开始分泌，顺着光滑的脸侧滑向耳廓，最后我的头皮感觉到他们融进了头发丝里。

 

梦里的哈利像是细钉一样拔不掉地戳在我的脑子里，还有哈利那略带颤音的几个字从头到脚包裹住了我的思想。于是我开始自我安慰了，这很好不是吗。我用手肘撑着身体坐了起来，至少不用把自己浸在如同高浓度盐水的梦里，让每个细胞都经历过一遍脱水死亡。

 

寝室门外响起了布雷斯叫我的声音。我抓起床头的古代魔文课本甩了出去，可怜的书页翻飞着沿弧线砸在门上。敲门声停止了，伴随我的一声抱怨的怒吼，布雷斯的脚步声渐渐走远。

 

真他妈像个老妈子。

 

咒骂着布雷斯，我粗暴的想要扯下身上的睡衣，可是扣子们似乎并不同意我的命令。我的一只胳膊被卡在了袖子里，于是不得不背过手臂一扯——柔软的棉布被撕开的声音回荡在整个房间里。“好了，挣扎着站起来，“现在连扣子也能和我作对。”匆忙冲了把脸，我穿好衣服走了出去。

 

礼堂里的人已经快要走完了，迅速找到一脸平静吞咽着勺子里南瓜汤的布雷斯并不是什么难事，我走过去坐在他身旁。

 

还有格兰芬多三巨怪。

 

对着斯内普的大鼻子发誓，我一辈子里的白眼百分之九十九点九都献给了他们。尤其是韦斯莱。天，他吃饭的时候喷出来的面包渣子都掉进波特的盘子里了。“可怜。”我被恶心到了，于是用眼神示意布雷斯加快速度一起离开。

 

最大的问题就是我不不愿意直视波特，一眼都不愿意。这大概就是他们口中说的简直不忍直视。不完全不知道怎么解释这个梦，我也不想回忆。一点儿都不。或许是因为我自己的问题，又或者是哪个混蛋故意利用魔咒什么的给我下的恶作剧。毕竟这不是这不是第一次，只是这一次的恶作剧更加过分。

 

我也不敢直视波特。好吧，真是最令人挫败与沮丧的一点。当然我也绝对确定我没有过多的情绪来因为这个令人恶心的恶作剧而感到沮丧或者什么其他的负面情绪。我沮丧和挫败的依旧是我自己。

 

它突然就来了。

 

像梦境一般席卷过来的一切，束缚住我。

 

随后是空白。

 

呼吸！德拉科，呼吸！

 

模模糊糊的声音从四面八方聚拢而来，但那些全都钻不进我的耳朵被什么阻塞住似的。天，还有我的后脑勺不知道为什么像是被砸了一样疼痛。虽然没有到难以接受的地步但绝对不好受极了。我的意识也不知道被藏在什么地方，我只能进行最简单的下意识地反映和思考，于是紧紧抓住身边的什么东西，似乎我的力量绝对发挥到了极限，我像是濒死的溺水之人抓住唯一的浮木一般紧紧地抓住那一点布料。

 

我不知道，我不知道。

 

我不知道那似乎是布料之类的可是这不重要管他是什么管他呢全都不重要全都是不重要的。

 

我没办法呼吸，我真的没办法呼吸。蠢死了我明明说了我没办法呼吸却让我呼吸我做不到我真的做不到。

 

恍惚中我能感觉到自己被翻过身子，然后有什么东西开始有节奏地凶狠地撞击我的背部。一些气体从胸腔里被我吐出来，随后一点儿氧气随着肺部反射性地扩张进入了身体唯一能被用来吸收氧气的地方。

 

然后再是一片黑暗。我最后能想到的仅仅是我攥住的东西没能从我的手里逃出来。

 

TBC.


End file.
